Ring of Fire: The destiny of Smudge's daughter in Skyclan
by Tigerbird-Loves-Bacon
Summary: The cat with the rings of fire can act like a flame, provide warmth and safety, and they can raise Skyclan and shine or they can be a wild fire, untameable and scorching, killing, razing Skyclan. When Skittles, a kittypet gets kicked out of her home, she finds Skyclan but what she doesn't know that she has a prophecy to fufill and a clan to save.
1. Allegeiances

Skyclan allegiances:

Leader:Mousestar- Dusty brown tom with pale gold eyes

Deputy:Lightfall-White she-cat with gray lynx markings on the tip of her tail, her ears, and her paws. She also has golden flecks along her back and neck and midnight blue eyes.

apprentice:Cloudpaw

Medicine Cat: Burnspots- Black tom with dark ginger spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice:Honeypaw

Warriors:

Acorntail- Brown tabby tom with black paws, muzzle, tail, ears, underbelly, and chest

Blackfrost - gray-black tom with ice-blue eyes

apprentice:Waterpaw

Pineflight - lean tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Hawkfeather - silver-and-brown tom with gray eyes and long fur.

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Snakefang - brown-and-white she-cat

apprentice:Nutpaw

Tawnythorn: Muddy gold she cat with pale blue eyes, long fur, and a black tail tip.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Smokesky: Dark gray tabby tom with a red paw and Amber eyes.

Adderwind: Red tabby tom with white belly fur and blue eyes.

Weaselflame: Tortoiseshell and white she cat with gray eyes.

Mudface: Siamese she cat with thorn sharp claws.

Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Berrycloud- Tortoiseshell she cat with small paws and long cream legs.

Heatherfur: Blue gray she cat with green eyes and a long furry tail.

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Apprentices:

Waterpaw- Pale grey-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudpaw - spotted black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Nutpaw - brown-and-black tom with yellow eyes

Honeypaw-pretty golden mackeral tabby she cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkpaw:black she-cat with Amber eyes

Stonepaw- Smoky silver tom with long fur and green eyes.

Cheetahpaw:White slender she cat with zebralike stripes and cheetahlike prints on back and tail. Jet black paws and feet

Three dots across her cheeks

Light green eyes.

Ravenpaw- Lithe black tom with a white muzzle and belly, blue eyed.

Queens:

Smokerose-Black she-cat with white paws, tail, ears, and green eyes. Pregnant with Hawkfeather's kits.

Ryeflame: White and black she cat with a ginger tail tip, brown eyes. Mother of Blackfrost's kits, Mistkit, Flintkit, Badgerkit, Rainkit

Elders:

Brownfur-Brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Mistlestripes - Smoky gray she-cat with ginger stripes and olive green eyes

Goosemask- White she cat with black stripes and a black face. Blue eyed.

Skyheart - foxy-red she-cat with deep blue eyes


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

A gentle breeze stirred the leaves around a moonlit stone clearing. A lithe pale gray cat with white patches was in the middle, yowling for the other two cats to come. 2 cat-like shadows slunk into the clearing and sat close together, waiting for the gray tom to speak.

One of the cats, a large dark brown tabby tom with a patch of fur missing from his shoulder spoke up." This better be important, you woke me up from my nap"

The other cat, a tortoiseshell she cat, stared at the pale gray tom patiently.

The pale gray tom ignored the tabby tom and mewed,"I have seen the future. There is a cat that has the power to raze or raise Skyclan. I need to send a prophecy but I needed to ask you advice on who to send it to."

The tortoiseshell's eyes turned into slits." If our clan is in danger, I suppose I need to know the name of the cat who has power, Cloudstar."

Cloudstar walked over to a puddle with the other two cats following closely behind thought of the cat that he saw in his vision. He couldn't see anything in the puddle except water but he knew the other two cats could see the prophesied cat.

The tabby tom's eyes widened in disbelief. " It can't be! Are you kidding me?That's not possible!"

Cloudstar lashed his tail." Have I ever been wrong before, Spiderstar? He growled.

Spiderstar huffed." I suppose not." He growled.

The tortoiseshell she cat snorted." How is this cat possibly powerful?"

Cloudstar rolled his eyes." Because she can raze or raise the forest, Poppycloud!" He reminded her.

Poppycloud hissed in annoyance." Send it to the medicine cat apprentice, she needs training in omens and prophecies!"

Spiderstar and Cloudstar nodded their approval."Very well.I will send her the prophecy." Cloudstar said.

Cloudstar flicked his tail and said,"You are dismissed." With that the two other cats leapt into the trees and ran off.

Cloudstar sighed and walked into a meadow dotted with tiny pink and blue flowers. In the middle was a sleeping golden mackeral tabby she cat with a white chest and paws. She opened her eyes as if she sensed his presence." Who are you?" She snarled.

Cloudstar padded over to her and put his tail on her flank." You are dreaming and you are in Starclan, Honeypaw. I'm Cloudstar, an ancient Skyclan leader." Honeypaw's gaze softened and she dipped her head." Sorry for being aggressive, Cloudstar."

Cloudstar flicked his ears and signaled to come with his tail." I am here to show you something." He raced into the woods without another word, with Honeypaw lagging behind. When he reached a gorge exactly like Skyclan's camp, he leaped into the tree and watched Honeypaw.

The golden mackeral tabby she cat stopped at the gorge with wide eyes. In the gorge, there were fighting cats and the camp was completely destroyed and fire surrounded the camp."The cat with the rings of fire can act like a flame, provide warmth and safety for others, and they can raise Skyclan and shine or they can be a wild fire, untameable and scorching, killing many, razing Skyclan.

Cloudstar kept on watching until Honeypaw faded, waking up. _I hope this cat will raise Skyclan._

** Please correct me if there are any mistakes**

**PM me if you want your warrior character to appear in the book.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skittles opened her eyes with hunger gnawing at her her housefolk had forgotten to give her dinner and she was starving. She stretched her limbs and got up, yawning. Drowsily, she padded through the hallways and went into her housefolk's room, knocking into a wall as she did. She leaped onto her housefolk's nest and sat on her chest, prodding her housefolk with a paw. She wouldn't wake up, so Skttles unsheathed her claws and lightly scratched her housefolk's cheek.

Her housefolk woke up with a start and yowled at Skittles angrily. Skittles put on a look of innocence but she knew that wouldn't work. The angry female housefolk picked Skittles up by the scruff and opened the door. She threw Skittles out the door and quickly closed it. Skittles wailed and scratched at the door, hoping her housefolk would come back and feed her. No such luck. She needed food and quick. It didn't matter if she had to leave her house forever, her housefolk probably wouldn't care. She leaped onto the old fence weathered by time and jumped down, running across the foul smelling street. Her heart pounding with exhaliration of being outside of the first time, she kept on running but a smooth voice stopped her in her tracks."So you're running from home aren't you?" She turned around and unsheathed her claws, preparing to face whoever was behind her.

Behind her was a dark ginger she cat with cream ears and startling icy blue eyes. Her mother. Skittles tail drooped in shame that she was about to attack her mother."Hi, mother." Skittles mewed in a soft voice."Just call me Carrot, sweety." her mother said. Skittles nuzzled her mother. "I missed you!" Skittles wailed. Skittles remembered the days when she was curled up in the curve of her mother's belly, competing for milk with bigger and stronger siblings.

Carrot walked over to a field with grasses taller than her. "Where are you going?" Skittles asked.

"Hunting for some breakfast. Care to join?" Carrot answered.

Skittles gasped in astonishment. She had never gone outside her house, much less gone hunting."Yes!" She squealed.

The two cats bounded into the field. They came across a vole nibbling a cobnut."Ok, catch that." Carrot whispered.

"I don't know how!" Skittles protested.

"I'll show you." Carrot crouched, putting all her energy in her hindquarters, keeping her tail low, her eyes focused on the plump furry vole."Try that." she murmured.

Skittles copied what Carrot had done and she pounced, missing the vole.

Skittles stomped in frustration."I could have caught that!"

Carrot's eyes gleamed in amuesment."At least you got the position right. Let's try working on your tracking skills."

Carrot paused and did a funny thing with her mouth."That's called tasting the air. Try to do it."

Skittles did the same thing and smelled followed the scent trail and found the mouse searching for acorns around the roots of a beech tree. She crouched and leaped, landing squarely on the large furry mouse, and bit it, ending its life.

"Nice job!" Carrot praised, her eyes shining with pride.

"Want to share?" Skittles asked.

Carrot crouched next to her daughter, eating half of the mouse and leaving the rest to Skittles.

Skittles tentatively took a bite out of the mouse. It tasted nutty and green. She ate the rest of the mouse in swift hungry bites.

"This is so good!"Skittles said with a mouthful of fur and meat.

Carrot padded away. Skittles scrambled after her but Carrot stopped her."You have to go by yourself now, we must part ways." Skittles looked hurt."Why? Can't I be with you?"

Carrot shook her head."I live a life of solitude. It's too dangerous for you. Go back to your housefolk."

Skittles protested. " I can't go back! My housefolk doesn't like me anymore!"

Carrot sighed." I'm a rouge, Skittles. I don't want you ending up like me, not knowing when my next meal will be, who I have to fight to defend my prey. If you don't want to keep on being a kittypet then go to the clans your father always told stories about."

Skittles instantly remembered Smudge, her father, and his stories about the Clans of huge, savage wild cats who hunt and protect each other from harm.

Skittles hesitated."I'll think about joining the clans."

Carrot ran out of the field and sat down next to the street. She nuzzled her daughter. "I hope fate brings me to see you again."

With that, Carrot walked into the street. Carrot looked to the left and saw a dark blue monster was approaching quickly. Carrot heard it and was instantly frozen in fear."Mother!" Skittles shrieked. The monster slammed into Carrot.

Skittles yowled and grabbed Carrot's scruff, dragging her away from the street. Carrot's breathing was shallow and ragged. "G'bye darling." She croaked. With that she gave one last breath and looked blankly at the sky, lifeless. "No!" Skittles buried her nose in Carrot's fur, which was growing cold by the second and sobbed.

Then she knew what to do.

She would honor Carrot's suggestion. She would join a Clan.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After grieving and burying Carrot, Skittles traveled north to find Smudge's house to talk to him about the Clan's traveled along a long street that seemed endless. When she was nearly to the end of the road, she heard a deep bark. Snapping at her heels was a large black and tan dog with small black bead-like eyes and fangs the size of a mouse tail. She screeched in terror and jumped on the fence, traveling that way until the dog forgot she was there and went back."**_**Stupid dog with the brain the size of a pea."**_** She thought. **

**Once she reached his house she leaped onto the fence and yowled,"Smudge, come out!" She heard something crash inside the house and a black and white cat came out."What do you want?"He asked widened his eyes when he realized who she was."Is that you Skittles?"**

**Skittles nodded."I have horrible news for you."**

**Smudge looked baffled."What is it?"**

**Skittles sighed in grief."Carrot is dead. A monster hit her on the street."**

**Smudge's expression was tortured."NO! I loved her!" Smudge sobbed."H-how c-can something s-so cruel happen!"**

**Suddenly, the door opened and the housefolk yowled something at Smudge.**

**Smudge sighed."I have to go in for the you sleep around here tonight so I can see you tomorrow?" He mewed.**

**Skittles nodded."Good night."**

**Smudge leapt into his owner's arms and went inside.**

**Skittles looked around at her surroundings for the first time. She was in a place her housefolk called the leapt into a rather large oak tree and gathered some leaves in her mouth to make a nest. She lost her grip on a branch and she fell. **

**Skittles thought quickly and twisted in midair, landing softly on all four paws. She clawed her way up the tree and squeezed her way inside a cozy hollow. She spit out the leaves and made a makeshift nest. Then she jumped out of the hollow and walked to the edge of a puddle.**

** Inside it she saw a reflection of herself, a sleek furred dark red she cat with a cream belly and paws, long legs, a furry tail, and pretty amber eyes. She sniffed the water, smelling if it was safe to drink. She lapped the water and walked back to the tree, leaped into the hollow, curled up to sleep with her tail tip on her nose.**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS RATHER SHORT I NEED REVIEWS AND FAVORITES TO KEEP ON GOING.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skittles woke up panicked that she wasn't in her cream colored basket with a soft blue pillow until she remembered the events that had happened the day before.

Her whole body ached from the long journey from the field to Smudge's house. A wave of grief slammed down on her, like falling boulders. The field. The place where Carrot died.

Skittles shook the memories aside and set out to hunt. She scrambled up the brick fence and jumped into the backyard next to Smudge's. The backyard was unkempt, with long grasses making it hard to see what was in front of her. After she walked a few mouse-tails ahead, Skittles stumbled upon a small quiet pond, with hardly a frog or two to make noise.

She looked into the quiet pond and saw three large orange fish, swimming lazily near the surface. She clumsily reached a paw in, trying to hook a ginger fish out of the water. As quick as lightning, the fish swam into the deep, looking upwards at Skittles as if it were taunting her that she couldn't catch it.

Hissing in anger, she splashed the clear water.

"Need help?" said a voice behind her, purring in amusement.

A smoky silver tabby tom wearing a black collar, not much older than her, was sitting on the rose colored brick fence. "Feisty, huh?" He mewed. He padded up to Skittles and said, "Watch me."

Skittles hissed. "I don't need your help!"

The silver tabby tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "It would unwise to turn down help."

Skittles reluctantly agreed and watched the tabby tom closely. He sat patiently, keeping his shadow away from the water. He waited until the fish came out from the deep into the surface. Then the tabby tom quickly reached into the water and a gleaming wet flame colored fish came out, flopping around helplessly. The tabby tom bit the fish, ending its life.

"Your turn." mewed the tom triumphantly.

Skittles did the same and a copper colored fish came out, trying to roll into the pond. She bit into its spine, savoring the taste of its meat.

"Well done!" the tabby tom purred.

" I suppose we need to introduce ourselves." Skittles said with a proud expression on her face.

" My name is Ambros. I live in the house next door." Ambros mewed.

" Skittles is the name. My father lives next door. That reminds me, I have to go and talk to him."

Ambros sighed."Bye, Skittles. See you later."

Without a word, Skittles jumped on the fence with the fish in her mouth, doubting that she'll ever see Ambros again.

Smudge slipped out of the house through a small cat flap, looking at Skittles with intense amber eyes.

"You came here for something besides telling me that Carrot is d-dead. I know that." Smudge said with grief raw in his voice.

Skittles nodded. " I came here to ask you about the clans. Where are they?"

Smudge stretched and lie down, getting ready for storytelling. "Why are you looking for the clans?" He asked, curious.

Skittles told him about how She got her housefolk locked her out and Carrot's arrival and her suggestion for Skittles to go and live with the Clans.

Smudge yawned lazily. "A few season cycles before, I confronted my friend Rusty in the woods. He was the leader of the clan and his name was changed to Firestar. I was trying to find him because I had been having strange dreams, like the ones Rusty had before he had gone to live with the Clans. He told me about Skyclan, a clan that lives in a gorge in that direction." He pointed with his tail to the west.

"Eventually, Firestar and the other clans moved out of the woods around here and they left to live far away. You should try living in Skyclan. Its not so far from here."

Skittles licked Smudge's shoulder. " Thank you for giving me information about the clans. I will always remember you. Farewell for now." She nuzzled Smudge, grabbed her fish from the ground, leaped onto the fence, looking one last time at Smudge, leaping down onto the ground.

Now I know where I must go. Follow the sidewalk to the west. She thought.

* * *

Many thanks to Silverdapple, Stormy Skyz, I'mTheDreamAssasin, and Amberstorm233 for your OC's

Hi everyone! I appreciate your reviews! Keep them coming! I need OC's!

Please spread the word about this fanfic I would appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 4

After walking on a hard, weathered concrete sidewalk for 5 sunrises, Skittles was bone tired. Her hard, gray paw pads ached and her belly growled.

She hadn't eaten anything but rubble out of dumpsters, trying to save the fish for some other time. She collapsed in the shade of a flowering elder bush, trying to avoid the rising heat of the dawn sun. She dropped the copper fish on the springy grass in front of her and ate it in swift bites.

After finishing the fish, she curled up for a nap.

Skittles woke up to find it was sun-high. After burying the fish bones, she padded into an alley. The alley's sides were aligned with tall silver trash cans. Skittles wrinkled her nose when she padded next to a fallen trash can, whose contents were scattered on the floor.

She walked further down the alley until she heard a creak from the bordering trash cans. Skittles' heart lurched. The top of one of the trash cans hurtled off and 4 ragged, snarling cats came out. " You'll be buzzard-food by the time we get finished with you!" snarled a black and cream tom, who was bulkier than the others.

Skittles darted to the end of of the alley, where a forest waited. She turned around and saw the rouges hot on her heels. Her fear gave her an extra burst of speed she needed and she pelted into the forest, tripping on an oak root.

The smell of the rouges got stronger. She thought quickly and gathered the energy into her hindquarters, leaping onto a sturdy slender branch of an oak tree. She quickly hid out of sight in the leaves. The undergrowth below rustled and the rouges came out, looking confused. "Where is she?" a rouge with a light brown tabby pelt asked.

Suddenly, a group of cats erupted from behind a screen of ivy and rushed to the rouges.

"We gave you a warning to stay off the territory, now you will pay dearly!" Hissed a gray-black tom with blue eyes that looked like shards of ice.

The tom flung himself at a large brown tabby she cat, who looked surprised. The tabby she cat regained her sensed and screeched, biting the end of the gray tom's tail.

The other cats that came with the gray tom launched into battle, clawing the nearest rouge. Skittles watched as a brown and white she cat slid under a long legged bulky cream tom, clawed his belly, and slid out. The cream tom bared his fangs and bit off a large chunk of the she cat's fur. The she cat was furious. She clawed the bulky tom's ears, a large amount of blood oozing out. The bulky tom, who was now crisscrossed with scratches, whimpered and raced off back into the alley.

The leader of the rouges, the black and cream tom, yowled."Retreat!"

He limped away, leaving large clots of blood on the ground behind him from a wound on his tail.

The rouges scurried back into the alley, following their defeated leader. The tabby she cat spun around and hissed, before joining her ragtag group of rouges.

The other group of cats looked on at the defeated group of rouges with triumphant expressions on their faces.

One cat, a large young brown and black tom, piped up. "I finally have a battle scar!" He looked at a ear, which was torn in half and bleeding.

The gray- black tom nodded. "You fought like a warrior, Nutpaw."

"You can come down now." mewed a tortoiseshell and white she cat with gray eyes. Skittles realized that the tortoiseshell she cat was talking to her but she stayed put.

"I know you're up there, I can smell you." the she cat said.

Skittles hesitated and leaped down, landing gracefully on the spring grass.

Suddenly something bowled Skittles over.

"Nutpaw,stop! Can't you see she's an innocent kittypet?" said the brown and white she cat.

Skittles wriggled out from Nutpaw's grasp. "I'm not a kittypet! Well not anymore. My housefolk kicked me out." Skittles bristled.

Suddenly, a dusty brown tom leaped from a small birch tree.

"What happened here?" the tom asked while looking at the group and Skittles.

The black-gray tom spoke."Greetings Mousestar. A group of rouges trespassed the territory. We attacked them and we were victorious. Then we found a _former_ kittypet hiding in a tree." The black tom turned to Skittles. "How did you get up there?"

"I l-leaped u-up there." Skittles stammered.

The black tom thought for a moment and said, "Can I see your paw pads?"

"What?"

"Can I see your paw pads?"

Skittles held up a paw.

The black gray tom stared at the paw and turned to the dusty brown tom. "Mousestar, she has gray paw pads!" he said in a low voice.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Skittles asked.

The dusty brown tom, Mousestar spoke."What's your name?"

"Skittles."

"Skittles, I think you might be one of us, Skyclan."

Skittles gazed at Mousestar.

"I've been searching for Skyclan for 5 sunrises, ever since I was kicked out of my house."

Mousestar gazed at Skittles without taking his eyes off of her. "Skittles, you are descended from Skyclan. Will you join us?"

**Cliffhanger...**

**Can you keep those reviews coming? They help me write faster. Thanks in advance to reviewes. *throws fresh-kill at reviewers* :)**


	7. Chapter 5

Skittles padded next to the patrol.

"Are we almost there? My paw pads hurt!" Skittles whined annoyingly.

The gray-black tom glared at her but didn't say another word.

Then they arrived at a patch of brambles. The Skyclan cats pushed in, but Mousestar stayed behind, watching Skittles.

"Come." The tom meowed.

Skittles whimpered."I don't want to get more thorns in my my pelt!" She glanced at her matted pelt, tangled with dead leaves and burrs.

"Deal with it." Growled Mousestar.

He pulled an unwilling Skittles through the brambles, while she squirmed to get out of his grasp.

When they got out of the brambles, an amazing sight awaited. There was a steep rocky gorge, filled with cats grooming each other or eating prey. The SkyClan patrol who came with her were already leaping from rock to rock, carrying birds in their jaws.

"This is the SkyClan camp. Your new home." Mousestar mewed.

He leaped down into the gorge. Skittles screwed her eyes closed until they reached the bottom.

A black tom with ginger spots padded up to them. "I see you've brought a kit." He sniffed.

Mousestar nodded. "This is our newest recruit, Skittles. Skittles, this is our medicine cat, Burnspots. He heals wounded or ill cats and communicates with StarClan, our deceased ancestors."

Burnspots sniffed. "You have an infected paw pad, and scratched flank. Come to my den."

He squeezed inside a den, Skittles following. She settled into a moss nest, with a pretty golden she cat in the back, rummaging through piles of herbs. She set down some leaves beside Skittles, and started lapping at her pelt, clearing away all the debris she picked up on her journey. Then she chewed a leaf and put it on Skittles' infected paw pad. After that, she chewed the leaves of a yellow flower and put it on the rest of her paw pads. Finally, she applied a chewed up leaf on her scratches.

"Hi, I'm Honeypaw." said the pretty gold she cat.

"I'm Skittles. What herbs did you use on me?"

"I used chervil for your infected paw pad, coltsfoot for your sore pads, and dock for your scratches." Honeypaw said, pointing to each herb as she said its name.

"Thank you." Skittles said, nodding to Honeypaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Rockpile for a meeting!" Mousestar yowled.

Skittles padded outside, where most of Skyclan was gathered under a pile of rocks.

"Today, we attacked the rouges who were trespassing on our territory and we found a former kittypet hiding in the trees." Mousestar nodded to Skittles.

"We found she has the qualities of a Skyclan cat, and she was invited into the Clan, where she accepted."

There were a few murmurs of unease and a few cats glanced at Skittles.

"Skittles how old are you?" Mousestar asked.

Skittles hesitated before she said, "4 moons old."

"Very well. Then from this day onward, you shall be known as Vixenkit until you are 6 moons old and are ready to become an apprentice."

A few voices called out Vixenkit's name while others slowly joined in halfheartedly.

"Hello, Vixenkit." Mewed a soft voice next to her.

The newly named Vixenkit, turned to see a white and black she cat with a ginger tail tip.

"I'm Ryeflame, I'll be taking care of you." She said with startling love in her mew.

Ryeflame whisked Vixenkit to the a den, which Ryeflame called "The nursery", where four kits tackled each other.

"Kits!" Ryeflame mewed softly.

The kits froze and looked at Vixenkit. One kit, a dark gray she kit with black patches and a leg that ended halfway as a stump, piped up.

"Hi, I'm Rainkit! You smell funny!" She said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Rainkit, don't be rude! She's been journeying!" Ryeflame scolded Rainkit."

Rainkit ducked her head and her tail drooped.

Ryeflame urged the other kits to introduce themselves.

A black she kit with a white stripe down her back and white paws shyly padded forward.

"Hi, I'm Badgerkit." She said in a mew barely audible.

A dark gray she cat with silver speckles leaped in front of Badgerkit.

"Hi, I'm Mistkit! How was your journey? How did you survive?"

Mistkit stunned Vixenkit with so many questions.

Ryeflame picked a squirming Mistkit by the scruff and her to the back of the nursery.

The last kit, a dark gray tom with black stripes, was nosed by Ryeflame to Vixenkit.

"Flintkit." Was all the dark tom meowed before he padded into the shadows.

Vixenkit looked at the bouncing bundles of pure energy not much older than her and suddenly felt like her paws were going to fall off.

She curled next to Ryeflame and the other squirming kits and thought about her journey. Soon she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
